Forbidden Love
by Pavarti Patil 82
Summary: None


Forbidden Love  
  
-It was a very cool day at Diagon Alley, and Lexi was there with her younger sister Katie, and older brother Orlando. Lexi had burgundy hair up to her shoulders and green eyes. Lexi was a famous actress in the wizarding world that everyone knew bout, because her father was a director and introduced her to other directors. Her mother worked for the Ministry of Magic with Aurther Weasley. -Lexi and Katie went into Florish and Blotts to get their books, while Orlando went to Quality Qudditch Supplies Shop. Right as Lexi and Katie walked in to the book store, Melia came in with Anna and James. Melia had long black hair and bright green eyes. She was this secretive, mysterious, and nice girl. On the other hand Anna was this midback, light brown,straight hair and green-blue eyes, that was kind, sweet, and understanding girl. -Lexi and Katie were trying to get their books but Anna and Melia decided to bother Lexi with an autograph. Katie said, "Leave Lexi alone, she's trying to get her school supplies and doesn't need to be bothered by you two." Lexi said, "Katie it's ok, if they want an autograph, they'll get one." So Lexi took out her self-writing quill and pictures of her and began signing 2 of them. Then she gave them to Anna and Melia. -Just then Malfoy came in and said, "Hey, my love, how was your summer?" Lexi said, "Not as much fun as I have had with you."So Lexi and Malfoy gave one another a kiss on the lips. Katie said, "You two love birds should go somewhere else to do that." Lexi got the books she needed for her last year at hogwarts and left with Malfoy to have something to eat and drink. Katie paid for her books and went to meet Orlando at the Leaky Cauldron. -When Katie got there, Hermione was sitting next to Orlando. Katie walked up and sat next to her big bro and said, "Hello, Hermione!" Hermione said, "Hello, Katie, where's Lexi?" Katie said, "She should be here soon with her boyfriend." Hermione said, "Whose her boyfriend?" Orlando said, "Some kid that goes to hogwarts with ya'll." Hermione said, "Who?" Katie said, "Some dude named Draco Malfoy." Hermione said, "What! why him?" Just as Katie was gonna answer her, Lexi and Malfoy walked in. -Right as Lexi and Malfoy walked in, Goyle walked in right behind them with Crabbe. Melia immediately walked up to Goyle and said, "Hey sweetie wuzup?" as she kissed him on the cheek. Hermione gasped, cause she didn't recognize Goyle. He was looking very cute and handsome. But Hermione was engaged to Lexi's older bro Orlando. They were to be married after graduation. -Anna on the other hand, had her own plans to make sure that Hermione and Orlando don't get married. Just then a long brown hair and teal eyed girl walked in with Ron. It was Baby, she was in Hufflepuff. She and Ron have been dating for 4 years now. Ron walks up to Hermione and says,"Hey, Hermione, how was your summer?" Hermione said, "It was very fun and romantic, how was yours?" Ron said, "It was very fun and also romantic." Baby let go of Ron's hand and ran up to Lexi and said, "Hey, girl wuzup? I saw your movie over the summer and I can not tell ya how much I loved it." Lexi was flattered, so she gave Baby an autograph and took a picture with her. -While everyone was talking to one another, Cho Chang walked in with her boyfriend Oliver Wood. She was this kind and sweet girl, whose hair and eyes changed colors everyday. She was also in her last year at hogwarts like everyone else at the table. Oliver had graduated a couple years before. Cho walked up to Hermione, seeing the ring she had and said, "Is it true, are you really getting married this year?" Hermione said, "Yes! I am so excited." -As everyone was getting up to go back to their homes, Meryl, a fifth yr Gryffindor came in and said, "Something bad just happened to Harry." Both Hermione and Ron left their significant others and went to go see what happened to their best friend. When everyone followed them, they found Harry being put on a stretcher and taken to the hospital. Katie said, "What happened to him, Meryl?" Meryl said, "I was on my way to find ya'll when I heard someone screamed and then a bang, I ran to see what had happened, and there he was just lying there unconcious. It was like someone tried to kill him." -Just then this blond shoulder length, blue eyed girl came crying hysterically, it was Lyn. She went up to Hermione and said, "Harry was in the jewelry store buying me an engagement ring, when this wizard with blond hair came in and attacked him." Lexi looked at Malfoy and he looked at her and said, "It wasn't me, I was with you the whole time." Lexi knew it couldn't have been him, but it could have been his dad. So Lexi said, "We'll find who he or she is and why they did what they did, in the meantime you should go and be with Harry, we'll keep ya updated." -Lyn went to the hospital to be with Harry, while everyone went to find the wizard who did that to Harry. When they went to the jewelry store, they saw Mr.Malfoy on the floor also unconcious. Draco went up to his dad and said, "Father, Father wake up, talk to me, who did this to ya?" Lucious woke up and said, "Oh my son, it was horrible, Harry came in here to buy something, when this person with brown hair came up to him and took some kind of metal thing that shot out little things and it went right to Harry's back and he fell to the ground, I was about to cast a spell on the person, but he got me in my leg." -Now everyone was skeptical, Mr. Malfoy was only trying to save Harry but was late and got hurt also. So know it was up to them to ask the clerk, if she had seen anyone. Lexi went up to the clerk, who was very shaky and said, "Do ya know who did this to Mr.Malfoy and Harry?" The young female clerk said, "It was some old looking wizard, who looked beaten up and had a finger missing, he looked like he was hit a few times by a car." Hermione and Ron both knew who that wizard was. It was Peter Pettigrew. He was Lord Voldemort's follower, who once tried to kill Harry, but failed. -Just then the door opened, and it was Hagrid, he said,"What happened here? Where did all this blood come from?" Anna said, "It came from Harry and Mr. Malfoy, who were both attacked by Peter Pettigrew. Harry got attacked badly and is now at the hospital." Draco looked at Hagrid and said, "Yea, my father was only trying to save Harry, but was too late." Hagrid looked at Mr. Malfoy and saw that his leg was injured and said, "We'd better get you to the hospital too." Mr.Malfoy looked at Hagrid and agreed. _Weeks went by, and it was time for everyone to go back to Hogwarts. Harry was better, but couldn't play qudditch for awhile, he didn't like that at all. But what could he do? He was still in pain and couldn't bend or do anything or lift anything. So he let Ron be the seeker until he was better. He hated not being able to play qudditch. It was the only thing that made him feel happy and at the same time he was having fun.  
  
-Gryffindor ended up losing the game against Hufflepuff, because Ron wasn't paying attention to where the snitch was and Baby grabbed it and scored. Harry got mad and started to yell at Ron for not watching out for the snitch and how Ron just let Baby take the snitch. Lyn came to stop the arguement and told Ron that the next time he was a substitute seeker for Harry to not let a girl just win. -Ron felt really bad, cause he knew what the game meant to Harry, so he apologized to Harry and the rest of the team, then went to the common room. When he got there, there was Quynh, she was a hyper girl but also outgoing once ya got to know her. She looked at Ron and said, "I know, you're sorry for losing the game for the team." Ron shook his head and went right to his room and locked the door. He was upset, cause everyone was pissed at him for runing their goal. -Just then Harry walked in with the rest of the gang, helping him in the door. He looked at Quynh, and said, "Where's Ron? I saw him come in here." She said, "He went up to your dorm and locked himself in." So Fred and George helped Harry up the stairs to his dorm. They banged on the door, and Ron opened it and he was in tears. Fred said, "Ron, why are you crying?" Ron said, "I shouldn't have let ya'll down. I am so sorry, I'll never do it again." -Weeks went by and everyone forgot bout the game and were looking forward to the first trip to Hogsmeade. Melia was having problems with Goyle, he was being to aggressive, that she finally put her foot down and said, "I don't wanna be with you anymore, so I'm breaking up with you, I don't ever want to see ya again." Goyle took it rather badly, cause he never had a girlfriend before, So he went to go find Crabbe and Malfoy and tell them what just happened. -Alisa Liana Parker, was a silvery blond straight hair, green eyed girl who was in her 5th year at Hogwarts. She was in Ravenclaw. She was one of the popular girls at hogwarts. Besides Lexi, she too was loved by everyone, except for Pansy. She seemed to not like Alisa and vice versa. Alisa went up to Melia and said, "What's wrong with you?" Melia said, "I just dumped Goyle cause he was being so aggressive, if ya know what I mean." Alisa knew exactly what Melia meant. -Meanwhile, Lexi and Katie were with Malfoy and Crabbe, when they bumped into Arwen, who was a 7th yr Ravenclaw with long dark brown hair and tinted blue eyes. Arwen was a spunky and cockey girl who got along with everyone. She would talk to everyone. So she says to Lexi, "Hey girl, I haven't seen ya in awhile, what have you been up to?" Lexi said, "I've been busy working." Katie said, "Lexi has been filming half the summer. She's in an up coming movie called Eternal Darkness, it's a vampire movie." -While they chatted, they didn't notice Malfoy and Crabbe leaving, Malfoy went to go to a jewelry store to go buy an engagement ring for Lexi. He loved her so much and wanted to be with her forever. But see he and Lexi had a forbidden love, she was an actress and he wasn't, so it was really hard to be with someone who was constantly making movies, but for Malfoy he wanted to make their relationship work. -When he and Crabbe walked into the jewelry store, they saw Harry, Ron, Tom,Dan, and Oliver in there, Malfoy guessed that they were in there for the samething he was there for. Alot of the couples at Hogwarts had forbidden loves.   
  
-When Malfoy found Lexi, she was with Carmen. Carmen was this silvery blonde hair, blue eyed 7th year Gryffindor. Like Lexi, she too was very popular. Malfoy walked up to them and said,"Lexi, can I please have a word with you alone?" Lexi said,"Of course, Carmen,we'll meet ya in The Three Broomsticks ok!" Carmen shook her head and said,"Ok, I'll go and get us a table." When Carmen was gone, Malfoy got on his knees and said,"Lexi will you marry me?" Lexi said,"YES!I will, I thought you'd never ask." So he placed the ring on her finger gave her a kiss and a hug and they went to The Three Broomsticks. -Meanwhile,Harry was on his way to find Lyn, when Rollie stopped him. Harry said,"What do you think you are doing? I don't love you, I love Lyn." Rollie said,"You can't marry Lyn!" Harry said,"Why not?" Rollie took his arm and showed him why. He saw Lyn with Cedric in what looked like they were kissing. Harry got pissed and went right up to them and said,"I demand an explanation here." Cedric looked at Harry and said,"I found Lyn passed out on the floor so I was doing CPR on her." Harry said,"Oh, ok." Then he got down on his knees and said to a weak Lyn, "Will you marry me?" Lyn shook her head and said,"Of course, I'd love to marry you." So he placed the ring on her finger and they kissed, then went off to The Three Broomsticks. -Rollie wasn't too happy for Harry and she started to cry, Cedric said,"Rollie, what's wrong?" Rollie said,"I really loved him, how could he marry someone who doesn't seem to be there for him like I am?" Cedric said,"I always see them together, so I don't know why you are making up such lies! You really need to stop." Then he left and joined them at The Three Broomsticks. -Everyone was at The Three Broomsticks, some of them were now engaged(Lexi,Hermione,Lyn,Baby,Alisa,Quynh,Cho Chang). However,Anna and some of the other girls were very jealous. Anna in particular had a plan to break up Hermione and Orlando. She told Melia the plan she had. Melia didn't think that it was a good idea, cause it could end up killing someone. But Anna didn't care, she wanted Orlando so bad. -Rollie on the other hand thought it was a good plan and decided to do the same thing to Harry and Lyn. Carmen and Melia didn't like what the two of them were gonna do, so they left them and decided to go back to Hogwarts ten minutes earlier. That way they could warn Hermione,Orlando,Harry, and Lyn. -Twenty minutes later, everyone was back at Hogwarts. Melia and Carmen told Hermione,Orlando,Harry, and Lyn what the other two were up to. Hermione was shocked. She had no idea that Anna would be like that, so she was very cautious and careful so that she could avoid Anna at all times. Lyn did the same about Rollie. -At the feast, everyone was eating, then this dirty blonde shoulder length, green eyed 7th year Slytherin went up to Lexi to admire her ring, but Lexi had no clue that the girl want her fiance. The girl was Bianca Estrada. She was friends with Lexi and Malfoy since 5yrs ago. Malfoy was starting to notice her, but he was in love with Lexi and was going to marry her and that's how it was going to be or was it? -Bianca decided to get up and leave the table. She hoped that Malfoy would change his mind and come join her in a game of wizard's chess. But he wanted to stay with Lexi. -Lexi wondered why Bianca was starting to be rude to her, she had thought that they were friends. So she went to Bianca and said,"Why are you being like that?" Bianca said,"Cause, I can and I will, and also you have something I want." Lexi was confused and said,"What is it that I have, that you want?" Bianca said,"You have MALFOY!" Lexi said,"Well, that's just too bad, he came to me and asked me out and asked me to marry him remember so don't go there." Then Lexi went back to Malfoy and finished eating dinner. -Katie noticed that Bianca was strange and mysterious. She knew that Bianca was trying way too hard and that she should stop. So Katie decided to have a lil chat with Bianca. -Meanwhile at the Gryffindor Table,Harry and Lyn were discussing their wedding to everyone at the table. Rollie didn't seem to be happy about the wedding. But she figured that she would never have a chance with him or would she? -Then again Rollie didn't want to hurt anyone so she decided to move on. Anna on the other hand was still going to try to break up Hermione and Orlando, but lil does she know that they are on to her. They know exactly what she is up to. -Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, Meryl and Ginny were playing a game of wizard's chess, when Hermione screamed. Meryl and Ginny came running to see why she screamed. -Meryl and Ginny went to go find out why Hermione was screaming. Meryl asked,"Why did ya scream Hermione?" Hermione said,"Cause I'm uh PREGNANT!" Ginny said,"Are you serious?" Hermione shook her head and showed them the test results. They were happy for her and told her that she had to tell Orlando, that way he knows. -Alisa saw Hermione coming out of the Gryffindor Common Room with Ginny and Meryl. Alisa said,"Where are ya'll going?" Hermione said,"We're gonna go find Lexi and tell her something, why?" Alisa said,"Just wondering, that's all." So they left Alisa and went to find Lexi. -Meanwhile,LissEvil, a long dark brown wavy hair and pale blue eyed girl was talking to Lexi. Liss was this kind, sweet, shy, smart girl, who would at times complain alot. She was Malfoy's cousin and was the one that hooked Lexi and Malfoy up. Her and Lexi were talking about Lexi's engagment to Malfoy and their wedding plans. Hermione came up to them and said,"Sorry to interrupt, but can I talk to Lexi alone for a second?" Liss said,"Of course." So Lexi went with Hermione to an empty classroom. Lexi said,"What is it Hermione?" Hermione said,"I'm, how should I say this, oh ok, I'm PREGNANT!" Lexi's mouth opened and she gasped. Lexi said,"What! OMG! you serious?" Hermione said,"Yes, I am absolutely positive, I need to let your brother know." -Ashely and Arwen saw Hermione and Lexi talking and they walked in. Ashely said,"What are ya'll up to?" Hermione said,"Oh, nothing, I just had to tell Lexi something that her brother needs to know." Arwen said,"Really, what would that be?" Lexi said,"Um, she can't say, it's personal." So Lexi and Hermione were about to leave the room, when Arwen said,"You two are lying, I can smell a liar, so come out with the truth or you'll be forced to tell the truth." Hermione said,"Fine I'll tell ya'll the truth if you promise not to tell anyone else or you'll be sorry." Ashely said,"Ok, we promise, right Arwen." Arwen said,"Yea of course we won't say anything to anyone." Hermione said,"Ok I have to let Lexi's brother know that I am carrying his child." They both gasped. They would have never guessed that the smartest girl in school would get pregnant. -Just then Lexi got really light headed and dizzy. Then before they knew it, she fell on the floor and passed out. Ashley and Arwen picked up Lexi and took her to the hospital wing. Hermione was right behind them, so she could find out why her best friend and soon to be sister-in-law passed out. -Later that night, Anna snook out of her room and into Hermione's, when she was caught by Prof.McGonagall. Anna was shocked and stunned to find McGonagall in Hermione's room. Anna said,"Prof.McGonagall, wha, what are you doing here?" McGonagall said,"I was gonna ask you the same thing but I was informed by Ms.Granger and Carmen what you were up to. Anna got so mad that she was gonna get even with them. -Harry and Malfoy were playing a game of wizard's chess, when Hermione came in. Malfoy said,"What is it? Is Lexi in trouble? Is she hurt?" Hermione said,"No,she's ok, she's just carrying your child." When Malfoy heard that, he gasped and said,"You mean she's pregnant? you serious?" Hermione said,"Yes, and I am too pregnant with her brother's child." Harry and Malfoy both said,"Congrats!" Then Malfoy went to go see Lexi. -When Malfoy got to the hospital wing, Pansy was there talking to Lexi. Lexi saw Malfoy and said,"Hey honey what's up? I suppose Hermione told ya the good news huh?" Malfoy said,"Yes!OMG, I am so happy, this is the best day of my life." Lexi giggled and then gave Malfoy a kiss and said,"Let's go to the common room and celebrate." -Bianca on the other hand, had something up her sleeve and would do anything to be with Malfoy. But Malfoy refused to be with Bianca. For he only loves Lexi and no one else. -Bianca is the daughter of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But no one in hogwarts knows that. So she has a way to get what she wants and if anyone pisses her off, all she had to do was to tell her father. So what is she gonna do in order to get Malfoy for herself? She decided that she will make a love potion to get him, however,Cedric was talking to Malfoy about Lexi and him. Malfoy didn't noticed that there was a drink, but Cedric took it and immediately fell in love with Bianca. This totally made her mad, cause her plan backfired. -Meanwhile, Lyn went to go find Harry and tell him the news. She found him playing a game with Ron. Harry said,"Hello Lyn, what's up?" Lyn said,"Harry I have some good news to tell ya, but in private." Harry said,"Ok, Ron I'll be right back." Ron said,"Ok, I'll be right here." So Harry and Lyn went to her room and she said,"Harry, I don't know how to say this but oh what the hell, I'm PREGNANT!" Harry said,"You're what!Are you serious? OMG!! I'm goin to be a daddy!" Lyn said,"Yep!"and he gave her hugs and kisses, then he said,"You should take it easy and relax ok, if there is anything you need sweetie let me know ok." Lyn shook her head and went to go lay down. Harry went back to the common room and told Ron the news. -Lexi went to go find Malfoy so that they could celebrate the good news she told him. She found him talking to Cedric. Lexi said,"Draco, honey let's go to the common room and celebrate." Malfoy said,"Yes let's, Cedric is acting weird." Lexi said,"Ok!"and they went to the Slytherin Common Room. When they got there, they found Pansy and LissEvil talking. They were talking bout the love potion that Bianca was trying to make to give to Malfoy and how Cedric took it instead, Cedric knew what Bianca was up to and did it to prevent her from ruining a relationship. Lexi and Malfoy were so pissed at Bianca, that they stopped talking to her. -Alisa and Cho were outside playing a game of Qudditch with other classmates. Oliver Wood decided he wanted to be the keeper on Cho's team. She of course was the seeker. They played until Madam Hooch came and told them that it was time for them to go to bed. Cho and Oliver walked hand in hand inside the castle. Oliver kissed Cho good night as he went to the Gryffindor Common Room and she went to the Ravenclaw one. -Arwen and Meryl decided that they wanted to go to the kitchen to get more food. So they snook out of their rooms and met up at the enterance to the kitchen. As they were about to go in, they were caught by Fred and George. Arwen said,"We were just gonna get some more food, we're still hungry." Fred said,"We're really sorry but, we have no choice, ya'll have to go back to your rooms, You-Know-Who has been found on the grounds and everyone is to be in their rooms for safety percautions." Arwen and Meryl went back to their dorms. -Dumbledore and the rest of the staff had an urgent meeting and were discussing the students safety. McGonagall said,"What are we gonna do, I mean there is no time to send them home tonight." Dumbledore said,"I know Minerva, but we don't have guards to protect them." Just then Sirius came in and said,"Albus, I am here to make sure that Harry and his friends are fine, I would like to guard them." Dumbledore said,"So be it." So Sirius went to guard the Gryffindors. The teachers went to go guard the rest of the houses. -Harry came down from his dorm and found Sirius sitting by the fire. Harry said,"My scar, it's burning!" Then he passed out. Sirius started to get mad, so he took out his wand and casted a protection shield in the common room, that way when the other gryffindor students come they would be safe and won't be harmed. Sirius went really fast to bring Harry to Dumbledore's office. -When Sirius told Dumbledore what happened, Dumbledore immediately told him that Voldemort must be near by. Sirius didn't like the sound of that. Just then Harry woke up and said,"How did I get here?" Dumbledore looked at Harry and said,"Sirius brought ya here." -Meanwhile,Lexi was in pain and screaming so loud, that Malfoy came to her and said,"What's wrong honey?" Lexi said,"I am in pain." Malfoy knew why and thought that she should go see Madam Promfrey. -Bianca was talking to her father, when Pansy walked in and saw him, she screamed and ran all the way to Dumbledore's office and told him what she just saw. Dumbledore was really pissed, he would have never thought that anyone would be related to him, so Dumbledore said,"Harry, ya feel like kicking some butt?" Harry laughed then said,"Oh yea! were is he let me at him!" -Anna was given five detentions, when Prof. McGonagall caught her. Prof. McGonagall said,"If you try anything else, you will be expelled." Anna didn't want that to happen, so she decided to leave Hermione and Orlando alone. Hermione said,"Anna, why would you do such a thing like that to me?" Anna said,"I don't know, I guess I was jealous of you." Hermione told her not to be jealous, and that she will find true love. -Meanwhile, Alisa and Tom were in the common room, when Alisa said,"Tom, I have some good news to tell ya!"Tom kinda had a feeling what Alisa was going to say, so he let her say what she had to say. Alisa said,"Tom, I'm uh, carrying your child." Tom knew it, he was so happy, that he went to go tell everyone they hung out with. -Bianca was still talking to her father, when Harry and everyone else came barging in. Bianca looked and saw everyone. She was scared for her father, that she passed out. Voldemort came up to his daughter to try to wake her up, but she wouldn't wake up. Harry said,"Voldemort, you are so dead meat!" Voldemort said,"That's what you think Potter!" But what Voldemort didn't know was that Sirius and Lupin were right behind him. They scared him. -Harry took out his wand and casted a spell that would weaken himself, but would kill Voldemort. Harry passed out after he casted the spell. His friends and Sirius took him to the hospital wing. Madam Promfrey asked them what had happened. Ron told her. She was really mad, but was able to fix Harry and get him back to normal. But it was going to take days for him to get better. -Cho and Oliver would visit Harry at the hospital wing before, in between, and after classes. Everyone was so glad that Voldemort was gone for good, or was he? Lyn took it very badly when Harry was in the hospital wing. -Days went by and Harry felt better than ever. He was able to do the things he did before. Everyone was so happy to see him all better, including Malfoy. Malfoy was so greatful to have a friend like Harry. He even had his father give Harry anything he wanted. -Bianca was so scared that her father might have been killed, that she took her father and went into hiding. She promised him to get revenge on Harry Potter. Bianca didn't leave a note or anything to her friends, cause she didn't have any friends anymore. They were all too pissed off at her. So she left and wasn't going to return until her father was at full strength. -Meanwhile, Hermione and Orlando decided to go on a walk around the castle. Everyone else wanted to party,cause Harry had once again defeated the Dark Lord. But was it for good, Or would he be back? -Harry,however, didn't want to party, he wanted to be alone with his fiancee. So he and Lyn snook up to his room, where they talked and laid down. When Ron came in with his fiancee too. So the 4 of them decided to talk about baby names and their weddings. -Lexi on the other hand told Malfoy, that she was filming a movie the next month and wouldn't be at Hogwarts for awhile. Malfoy said,"But sweetie, I'll miss ya too much, can't I come with you?" Lexi was too gonna miss him, so she said,"I'll ask my dad if you can come too." So she sent an owl to her father asking if Malfoy could come. -Katie found out that Lexi was leaving to go film another movie, she didn't want her sister to leave her, but Lexi had to. So Lexi said,"Katie, it'll be ok, just stay with Pansy, LissEvil,Harry, and his friends and you'll be fine, before you know it, I'll be back." So Katie started to cry, but she understood that she can't always be with her sister. -Arwen saw that Katie was crying and wouldn't let go of her sister, so she went up to Katie and said,"Don't cry, Katie, things will be fine here, She'll be back before you know it." Katie still wouldn't let go of Lexi so Arwen and Quynh grabbed her and pulled her off. -As soon as Lexi got the response from her dad, she said to Malfoy,"My Father said that you can come, so get your things and let's skadadle." Malfoy got his things and he and Lexi left Hogwarts. Katie wasn't too happy, cause she always hung out with her sister and her sister's friends. But now that Lexi was going to film her sixth movie. Katie had a feeling that Malfoy was going to be in it, she knew that he wanted to be in a movie Lexi. -Meanwhile, Crabbe and Goyle decided that since Malfoy would be gone for awhile that, they would be nice to everyone. Pansy knew it too, cause she knew that they were nothing without Malfoy. So Pansy said,"Don't even think bout it Crabbe and Goyle, you're in Slytherin, you're not suppose to be nice to those in Gryffindor,Ravenclaw,and Hufflepuff." They knew she was right, but they ddin't care. -Arwen, Quynh,Ashely,Rollie,Anna,Carmen,and Melia all decided to cheer up Katie and make her feel happy while Lexi is away, so they took her outside and sat on the benches and talked. Arwen said,"Katie, you know she'll be back, so don't be upset." Carmen said,"She wants ya to be happy and to have fun and not to be sad." Katie said,"Well, I guess I can try, but it may be awhile." So they all decided to help her out, by telling her jokes or pulling pranks on other students. -Meanwhile, Alisa,Tom,Cho,Oliver Wood,Lyn,Harry,Baby, and Ron decided to go to the prefect's lounge and hangout, since they are allowed to. Harry said,"I bet ya that when Lexi and Malfoy come back, they're gonna have pictures to show us or clips of her new movie."Just then Hermione and Orlando came to join them. Orlando said,"Whenever Lexi films a movie, she is such a flirt with her co-star, he and her were gonna go out, until she came to Hogwarts and met Malfoy." Alisa said,"You mean, the guy that she always kisses in her movies?" Orlando said,"Yep, they were like in love, I think she still loves him, she got pregnant by him once but had to get an abortion, cause she didn't want my dad to find out." Cho said,"Oh my god! Are you serious, how could she do that? I hate abortions!It's like killing apart of you." Hermione said,"Yea, I know, but you have to understand, she didn't want the media to knnow, so she did what she had to do." -Lyn said,"Yea, I have to agree with Hermione, I mean if you were a famous actress, would ya want the media to know, that you and your co-star are dating and pregnant?" They all shook their heads no! So they didn't say anything to anybody. That night Hermione got an owl from Lexi saying: Hermione, We started to film Eternal Love, Malfoy is in it, and he's enjoying it. I started to have contractions while filming, so they rushed me to the hospital, but it was false alarm. Anyways, please look out for my sister for me, I don't want anything to happen to her. My dad said that he is working on making a movie that you can be in, he will send you an owl as soon as he gets things sorted out and the people he needs, but you will be the main character. He wouldn't tell me what the name of the movie will be, as I and Malfoy will be in it too.Anyways, I saw Justin today and he was shocked, I think he still has feelings for me as I still have feelings for him, but I don't want to get Malfoy all mad and worked up, so don't say anything to anyone ok. Anyways, the doctor said that I am having twins, a boy and a girl. Isn't that great? Anyways, I gotta get some rest now, but please write me back and let me know what's going on with my sister and everyone else. Tell my bro I said hi and to take care. Sincerely, Lexi -Hermione went to go show her letter that she got from Lexi to Orlando, Harry, Lyn, Ginny, and Ron. Orlando said,"That's Lexi for ya, always caring about her family." Harry said,"Yea!" Lexi, Katie, and Orlando are Harry's cousins on his father's side that he found out about two years ago from Sirius. Ginny laughed and then said,"Harry, remember when you found out that she was your cousin?" Harry nodded and said,"I was so surprised but at the same time happy." Ron looked at Harry and said,"Remember when you were in the hospital wing, when ya were very sick and she wouldn't leave and we had to drag her out?" Harry laughed. Just then Katie snook into the Gryffindor Common Room to see Harry. Katie was in tears. -Orlando said,"Katie, what's wrong?" Katie wouldn't stop crying, so Harry took her and went to Hermione's room to talk. When Katie had stopped crying, she managed to say,"My mom's been in a very bad car accident and is in critical condition." Harry, who has never knew his parents, felt sorry for his cousin, cause he didn't want her to go what he went through, so he comfort her, until Hermione and everyone else came in. Katie was laying on Harry's lap asleep. Hermione said,"Why was she crying?" Harry said,"Her mom is in the hospital." Orlando gasped and said,"What! why?" Harry said,"She got in a very bad car accident and is in critical condition."Even though he was a grown man, Orlando busted out hysterically crying. Hermione sat next to him and she too was crying, cause their moms were such good friends. -Meanwhile Sirius was in Dumbledore's office talking to Dumbledore about the student's safety at Hogwarts, when Lyn came in. Dumbledore said,"What is it Lyn?" Lyn said,"Katie's mom is in the hospital from being in a car accident and she is in critical condition. Katie is really upset." Sirius looked at Lyn, who looked like she was about to cry too. Then he said,"I will go see Katie and take her and Orlando to the hospital to see their mom." -Hermione immediately sent Lexi an owl saying: Lexi, Your mom has been in a car accident and is in critical condition at the hospital. Your sister, brother, Sirius, Harry, and I are going there. You have to go to, I know you are filming, but ya know family does come first. I hope to see ya there. By the way no one has found Bianca, for all we know she could be the one who caused the accident. Please hurry!!! Sincerley your soon to be sister-in-law, Hermione -As soon as Lexi read Hermione's letter, she went to go show her dad the letter. So he, Lexi, and Malfoy went to the hospital to see Mrs.Potter. When they got there, Lexi was in so much pain, that they had to check her into the hospital. -When Katie saw her mom, she started to cry hysterically. Orlando didn't like to see his sister like that, so he comfort her. Mr.Potter said,"Katie, don't cry, she'll be fine, the doctor said that she will recover very soon." Just then Malfoy came in and said, "Lexi's water just broke." Mr.Potter said,"Are you serious?" Malfoy said,"Yes! I am very serious!" -Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Arwen said,"I wonder when Lexi and everyone else will be back." Rollie said,"Yea, me too, I miss them."Cho looked at them and said,"They'll be back before ya know it."Just then, Anna shouted out,"Bianca is right outside the school!" Arwen,Ashely,Cho,Quynh,LissEvil,and Carmen looked outside the window and saw Bianca. Ashely decided to go tell Dumbledore. When she found him, he was in the teacher's lounge. She said,"Prof.Dumbledore, sorry to interrupt, but we just saw Bianca outside the castle." Dumbledore went outside and saw Bianca, she didn't look to happy. Dumbledore said,"Bianca, what do you think you are doing here?You're not suppose to be on the premises anymore." Bianca said,"I am here, because I am forced to get an education here and I will." Dumbledore said,"Fine, I'll give ya one last chance, but if you mess up again you will be kicked out." Bianca looked at Dumbledore in disgust and said,"Fine!" -Pansy saw that Bianca was back in school and said,"Bianca, why are you back here, haven't you caused enough pain already?" Bianca said,"Yea, but it's not my fault, it's my father's!" Pansy said,"Well, then I guess he is the one who caused Lexi's mom to get into a very bad car accident." Bianca said,"As a matter of fact he is!He did that, cause he is trying to help me get what I want, and that is Malfoy." Pansy said,"You will never get him, he is engaged to Lexi and it will stay like that,oh and by the way Lexi's water broke. Malfoy sent me an owl saying that Lexi is in labor and her mom is goin to recover from the accident, so your plans are screwed." -Just then Crabbe and Goyle came in and said,"Pansy!" Pansy said,"What do you two want?" Crabbe said,"We just caused some kaos in the prefects' lounge." Goyle said,"Yea, Percy was in there and we set off some stink pellets."Pansy laughed and said,"That's what I'm talking bout, keep up the good job you two."Bianca said,"Crabbe and Goyle causin kaos, that's the first." Pansy said,"There's a first for everything." -Back at the hospital, Lexi gave birth to twins, a boy, who she named James Michael Malfoy, and a girl, who she named Lily Marie Malfoy. She named them after her aunt and uncle. When Malfoy told Katie and them what Lexi had named the babies, Harry began to cry. Orlando said,"Don't cry Harry, she did that in memory of your parents. I'm sure they would be happy with the names of the babies." -Weeks went by and Lexi and Malfoy were finished filming the movie and were back at Hogwarts with the twins. Everyone was so happy to see Lexi and Malfoy, that they threw them a party. -Alisa and Tom went to go see Lexi and the twins. Malfoy was guarding the door to her room. Alisa said,"I wanna see the babies and Lexi." Malfoy said,"They are sleeping right now, but ya'll can come back later." -Alisa and Tom left and went to go talk to Hermione. Tom was holding Alisa's hand, cause she was always getting left behind. So when they saw Hermione, she was playing wizard's chess with Orlando and they were talking and laughing. Alisa said,"They look like they are having fun, don't they Tom?" Tom looked at his bride to be and said,"Yea, they do, let's go talk to them." -Meanwhile, Harry and Lyn were in the GCR, playing a game of wizard's chess too. Harry was letting Lyn win. Baby and Ron were playing a card game. Ron looked over at Harry and shouted, "Hey, Harry let's go down to Hagrid's we haven't seen him in a while." So Harry and Ron left the girls and went to go see Hagrid. -Bianca, was still unhappy, she wanted so badly to be with Malfoy, but he didn't love her at all. So she said,"If I can't have Malfoy, no one will!" and with that, Pansy came in and said,"You're totally nuts Bianca! You heard what Dumbledore said to ya!" Bianca looked at Pansy and said,"Yea, well I dont' care!" -Meanwhile, Cho was outside playing a game of Qudditch with Oliver, Fred, George, Anna, Arwen,Rollie,Cedric,KatieBell,Alicia, Angelina, Dan,Sirius, and James. -The game was going good, until Alicia lost control of her broom and fell off of it. Fred went diving down to get her before she landed on the floor. Then they kept playing, until it started to get dark. -While everyone was in their rooms, Voldemort was plotting with Bianca, to get rid of Lexi, so that she could be with Malfoy. Bianca told Voldemort that she tried a love potion but back fired. So Voldemort came up with a new idea. -While Lexi and Malfoy were sleeping, Orlando watched the twins in the common room. Bianca snook in to their room and took out her wand. She made Malfoy levitate to her and stood him up against the wall. Lexi woke up from the noise Bianca made. Lexi screamed and Malfoy woke up. He noticed that he was out of bed and saw Bianca right next him. Orlando immediately ran into their room and grabbed Bianca out and took her straight to Dumbledore's office. -Dumbledore and Sirius were talking, when Orlando brought Bianca in. Dumbledore said,"What is it this time, Bianca?" Orlando said,"Lexi and Malfoy were sleeping, and she had her wand and levitated Malfoy to her. She has done nothing but try to split him and my sister up." Dumbledore said,"Bianca, this has got to stop,you have to realize that Malfoy doesn't want to be with you, so give it up already." Bianca got mad and said,"No! I will not give up, he's going to be mine!" Sirius said,"You do anything again Bianca and your father will be gone for good, I will kill him!" -Bianca didn't want anything to happen to her father and her, so she decided not to do anything to break Malfoy and Lexi up. -Meanwhile, The twins were crying, so Lexi and Malfoy went to feed them, when Pansy came in. Pansy said,"Hey, you two look tired, let me feed the twins and you go get some rest. I will make sure no one bothers you." Lexi said,"Thank you Pansy!" So Lexi and Malfoy went back to sleep. -Back in the GCR, Lyn and Baby were talking about the twins. Lyn said,"They are so cute, the boy looks like Malfoy and the girl looks like Lexi." Just then Alisa walked in and said,"Did ya'll just hear, Bianca tried to break up Malfoy and Lexi, when Orlando caught her in the act." -Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were at Hagrid's talking about the up coming Qudditch Match against Ravenclaw. Hagrid said,"I know y're gonna win Harry. Y're a really good seeker." Harry and Ron laughed and said,"We always beat Ravenclaw." -The next day, Alisa went to the hospital wing, she wasn't feeling good and on top of that she was pregnant. So she went to talk to Madam Promfrey. Alisa said,"Madam Promfrey, I've been feeling crappy lately, I mean I know I'm pregnant and all, but am I suppose to feel like this everyday?" Madam Promfrey said,"No! But let me run some tests and see what's wrong with ya." -Meanwhile, Melia,Arwen,Anna,Carmen, and Katie were planning a surprise party for Lexi and Malfoy. Ginny and Meryl had asked if they could help out, but were turned down by Anna. So Katie told them that they could and to just ignore Anna. So they did and helped with planning the party. -Lexi and Malfoy were still sleeping, when Hermione came in with a tray full of food and drinks for them. Malfoy could smell the food and he woke up. Hermione said, "Good afternoon, Malfoy!" Malfoy said,"You mean, we missed our classes today, OMG!!!" Hermione said,"Relax, Pansy and I covered for ya'll!" Malfoy said,"Thanx, we owe ya'll big time."Then Lexi woke up and said,"What's all this for?" Hermione said,"Ya'll didnt show up at class or the Great Hall, so Dumbledore told me to bring this to ya'll." Lexi flipped out and said,"OMG!!! I can't believe it, why didn't our alarm clock go off?" -Harry came in with the twins and said,"Don't worry, Lexi and Malfoy, the teachers weren't upset at ya'll, they understand." Just then Fred and George came in and said,"Harry, ya better get ready for the game." Harry gave the twins to Lexi and left to change for the qudditch match. -Cedric was in the Ravenclaw Locker Room, when he was attacked by someone. He was knocked unconscious. 


End file.
